For a long time, robberies, burglaries and falsifications in goods of public or private patrimony, either small or great in size (like computers, laboratory equipments, etc), disturb the society.
There are many cases of people related to universities or even common people that had their objects burglarized or falsified in a way that a layperson would not be able to check such irregularities, otherwise by incorrect running of said object.
In an attempt to minimize or solve these problems, measures involving the development of technologies for preventing burglaries and falsifications have been created along the years. However, up to the present date, no 3-aryl coumarins synthesis have been reached, as the one which will be described.
From the state of the art, there are many documents that describe compositions that are made visible through the use of infrared or ultraviolet light or that is made visible by a thermochromatic method, marking methods to protect objects, authentication of documents using a natural light-transparent adhesive, etc.
To illustrate the above mentioned, the following documents are disclosed:
The United States patent application US 2004/069184 by Neil S. Fox and Christopher P. Finke, filed on Sep. 17, 2003, discloses a marking composition that includes a base and colorant pigments for inserting a invisible marking temporarily with the use of UV light on the desired surface. However, the pigment of this invention is a dispersion of a melamine-toluenesulfonamide-formaldehyde polymer.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,218 of Volkswagen AG, filed on 15 Jun. 2, 2000, discloses marks that become invisible through UV dye, which may be visualized by UV light that are used to protect equipments of robberies and burglaries.
The European patent EP 626 660, of Pitney Bowes Inc., filed on May 20, 1994, discloses a document authentication system, in which a transparent identification stamp is used and becomes visible only when an infrared light is applied over it.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,921 of Hewlett-Packard Company, filed on May 12, 2000 discloses a printing method of an invisible image over a substrate, which becomes visible when submitted to fluorescence, wherein such dye is composed of a ftalocianine and a compound capable of absorbing UV radiation selected from the group that consists of stilbene, pyrazoline, coumarin, carbostiryl or pirene. This document does not detail coumarins, citing only as example 7-diethylamino-4-methylcoumarin, 7-hydroxy-4-methylcoumarin e 3-(2-benzimidazolyl)-7-(diethylamine) coumarin.
Regarding prior art from Brazil, it can be described, also as illustrative examples, some documents that comment on this subject, such as:
The Brazilian utility Model MU 7202088, of Vanice Zanoni et al., filed on Dec. 1, 1992, discloses thermochromatic dyes formed by pigments that might be added to many coloration processes that become visible on presence of sun light and UV rays, and invisible in the absence of said rays.
The Brazilian patent PI 9609576 of Lawson Mardon USA Inc. et al., filed on Jul. 8, 1996, discloses a labeling system in which the label includes a trigger mark formed by luminophore light, i.e., contain an agent of fluorescent optical track that reflect as visible light directed to UV light.
The Brazilian patent application PI 9803076 patent of Osvaldo Marchesi, filed on Aug. 21, 1998, discloses a chromatic identification system that occurs through UV light and in which important information is printed with invisible polymer-based dye, that chromatically reacts under incidence of UV light emitted by a lamp.
Still regarding documents that are already known in state of the art, synthesis process of compounds from coumarin group were already disclosed. However, the main function of these compounds is the antifungal, antimicrobial or antitumoral action. The document CN1450062 of Shanghai Inst Organic Chem filed on Oct. 22, 2003, discloses chiral coumarins with substitution on position 4, while the document EP 816 353 of Etichka Ind Dionichko Drushtvo discloses coumarins where position 3 is only substituted by N, O or H.
However, as it can be concluded from the above reading, there is no evidence in the state of the art concerning the application of the compounds of the coumarins group, which the main action is the provision of fluorescence in the UV either in low and high wave length.
Therefore, the composition developed by the invention, not only the goods and/or value objects owners will be benefited, but also the investigative police will be able to partake of its benefits, as the invention may help the elucidation of kidnapping, extortion, homicides, larceny, robberies, burglaries, etc.